A Puppy, Sam?
by OfficialQueenS7
Summary: Sam finally gets a puppy, and Dean is NOT happy...until Cas makes him see reason. Pure fluffity-fluff.


Seriously just a completely off-canon fluffity-fluff for my friend Hugglewolf. And Kaylie Peck.

SPN

Dean stood in the doorway, glaring at the fluffball snoozing on his favorite flannel. His arms were crossed defiantly and he drew quick, sharp breaths through his nose.

"Sammy," he growled, shaking his head and praying for patience. It wouldn't do to strangle his brother, although the prospect had never been more tempting.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped around so fast his head spun.

"Damn it, Cas. We talked about that. A lot."

"Sorry." The angel gazed around him at the occupied puddle of plaid. "You've seen Sebastian."

Dean gazed at Cas in disbelief. "That's its name? _Sebastian_?" He snarked. Cas merely looked at him, and Dean shook his head. "Where's Sam?" He asked. Cas stepped aside and glanced toward Sam's room. Dean studied him. "Really? He's in his room, but the fuzzball is camped out in mine?"

He strode to Sam's door and banged on it. Loudly. Sam opened the door just a squidge and peeped out sheepishly, a small grin on his face.

"Hey, Dean," he swallowed. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Dean chuckled humourlessly. "Why don't you come have a look in my room, Sammy, tell me what might be 'up'."

Cas stepped forward to intervene in his quiet way. "Dean. It's only a puppy. Not a demon. Not a hellhound. Just...a baby canine."

Sam drew the door open a bit further, his gaze sweeping from Cas to his brother. Dean seemed to be considering the angel's words.

"Did Cas tell you his name?" Sam queried. Dean turned his green eyes back to his little brother.

"Yeah. Freakin' Sebastian, man. What the hell kind of name is that for a dog?"

Sam licked his lips and smiled disarmingly, hazel eyes flashing with humour. "Do you remember when we watched that Beowulf reboot?"

"Oh, yeah, that cartoon one, right?"

Sam sighed and glanced at Cas, who gave a subtle shake of his head.

"CGI, Dean...anyway. So, get this. There's this actor in it, he's actually one of my favorites. He was Wulfgar in the Beowulf movie. And his name's Sebastian. I thought it'd be cute on the puppy."

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas laid a long-fingered hand on his shoulder. (Dear God...had Dean always been so firm?) He waited until Dean looked at him, then smiled serenely all the way up to his baby blues.

"I refer to the dog as 'Bash'." Sam groaned, and Cas' smile slipped slightly. "Sam would prefer I didn't provide the creature with a nickname."

Dean looked at Sam, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"I would've thought you'd jump on that nickname train...Moose."

Sam snickered. "No."

"It would seem that 'Sebastian' is more dignified than 'Bash'," Cas said softly. He looked the very image of angelic constipation. "May we keep him, Dean? He sleeps most of the time. And he's very well-behaved." A sweet, daydreamy look crossed his handsome face. "He's very cute, Dean."

 _Yeah, you are_. Dean blinked. _What the hell_...? He drew in a deep breath, considering. There would be so much involved if he let this happen.

"It'll be like having a baby in the bunker," he grouched. He gave a sullen sigh, feeling like he was going to regret this. "Fine. You can keep it. But it belongs to you two- I am not scooping poop."

There was a thump from Dean's room, followed by the _clickety-clatter_ of tiny claws on the cement floor. A moving pile of green-tinted flannel waddled into the hallway and bumped blindly into the wall, then altered its course and began _chuffing_ itself awkwardly toward them.

Sam got a goofy little-boy grin on his face and bent down, picking up the fluffball. Cas reached over and plucked Dean's shirt from the puppy, dropping it to the floor. Dean glared at him, playfully, and Cas shrugged at him. Secretly, Cas' heart fluttered and began to pound. Dean's eyes seemed to linger for a breathless span of time longer than usual, or so it seemed to the angel.

Finally Dean tore his gaze away from Cas ( _damn, had his eyes always been that blue_?), and he took his first really good look at Sebastian.

He was chocolate-and-marshmallow coloured, incredibly fat and fluffy, even for a husky, with eyes the gray of an impending storm. It gazed directly into Dean's eyes and cocked its head to the side, then yipped.

Dean reached between the pup's ears and vave him a good scratch. He smiled, just a small one at first; then Sebastian licked his hand with a tiny pink tongue, and the smile widened and lit up his eyes.

"Okay. Fine," he agreed. "We can keep him."

Sam grinned hugely and whapped him on the back. But what happened next was completely unexpected.

Cas launched himself at Dean, wrapping him in a tight, warm hug. Dean felt the angel's breath on his neck, and his heart did a strange little dance in his chest. His own breath caught in his throat.

 _Well_ , he thought. _This is new_.

SPN

A/N: This is just the first in several one-shots suggested by @Hugglewolf. Endless possibilities, so we'll see how things turn out. ;)


End file.
